


Tempting the Wrath of Whatever from High Atop the Thing

by bella8876



Series: 30 days of Sterek drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d told them this was a bad idea.  He’d insisted, emphatically, that no good could come of this.  No good ever came of them trying to do anything fun.  But they hadn’t listened.  They never listened.  They’d brushed off his concerns, said they deserved a night to just relax and unwind.  And when Stiles pressed the issue, reminded them of what had happened at Prom, Scott just clapped him on the back and said, “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting the Wrath of Whatever from High Atop the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my 30 days of Sterek challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "He wished he'd thought of that." 
> 
> Title is a quote from The West Wing.
> 
> The non-con touching isn't sexual. But I figured I'd tag it anyway. Derek just doesn't like to be touched.

Stiles couldn’t do anything but sit there across the booth from Derek, body frozen, mouth opening and closing uselessly as words literally failed him, which had never happened. Ever. In the history of…well, ever. 

He’d told them this was a bad idea. He’d insisted, emphatically, that no good could come of this. No good ever came of them trying to do anything fun. But they hadn’t listened. They never listened. They’d brushed off his concerns, said they deserved a night to just relax and unwind. And when Stiles pressed the issue, reminded them of what had happened at Prom, Scott just clapped him on the back and said, “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

This, Stiles thought to himself, this is the worst that could happen. Except it actually wasn’t. There was worse, there was so much worse, an entire world of worse was waiting for Stiles when Derek finally got over the shock. Stiles was going to kill Scott.

“You kissed me,” Derek said slowly, rolling the words around in his mouth.

Stiles swallowed, tried to speak, failed again, and settled for just nodding his head. Because yes that had indeed happened. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek had been gone for a while before Stiles noticed. He’d promised them all one drink and one drink only. Not that the werewolves needed the limit but there was no way he was going to spend the night reigning in the three humans when they got sloppy drunk. His words. Lydia had glared, pointedly said she didn’t do anything sloppy. Derek had simply countered with, “Prom,” and Lydia shut up abruptly. 

The music was so loud Stiles could barely hear himself think and the club was full of so many people Stiles could smell the mixture of sweat and beer and smoke and sourness that permeated the air with his puny human nose, he could only imagine what the wolves were smelling. He didn’t think they’d possibly be able to have a good time. But they proved him wrong. 

Jackson and Lydia and Isaac were out on the dance floor eyes closed, heads thrown back as their bodies moved together with a fluidness that couldn’t have been spontaneous and Stiles had a moment of, when the fuck did that happen before Lydia caught his eye and winked. Danny was on the other side of the bar, flashing his dimples at the bartender. If the looks he was shooting back at Danny were anything to go by, they’d be breaking Derek’s one drink minimum rule fairly quickly. 

Allison and Scott were sitting across from Stiles in the corner booth they’d managed to snag, so tangled up in each other they probably didn’t even realize there was music, or other people, or you know, anything but the two of them in the entire universe. It was nice how some things never changed. Boyd was standing stoically on the outside of the booth, surveying the dance floor, keeping an eye on all the entrances and exits, tracking even the smallest of movements in the crowded club. 

His eyes barely moved but Stiles knew that Boyd could tell him exactly where every was, which is why he nudged the taller man with his shoulder and asked, “Have you seen Derek?” The one good thing about clubbing with werewolves was you didn’t have to shout to be heard over the music. 

“He’s at the bar,” Boyd said, his eyes never leaving the dance floor where he was alternating watching Lydia, Jackson and Isaac, and Danny who’d found himself a partner. 

Stiles craned his neck to see over the crowd and caught sight of black leather and tight jeans, and relaxed slightly. Boyd wasn’t the only one who felt better when he knew were everyone was. There was a blonde girl standing next him, her tight black dress and blood red lips coupled with the golden curls falling around her shoulders reminded Stiles too much of Erica for him to find her sexy. Instead it just brought to mind a bittersweet memory that still stung after two years. 

By the forced smile Stiles could see on Derek’s face, the whole package wasn’t having the intended effect on him either. Derek caught Stiles eye briefly before looking at the blonde and smiling bigger, this one even more forced the last as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She leaned closer, one of her hands sliding up his chest, her lips brushing up against his ear and whispered something that had Derek rubbing the back of his neck. 

Boyd shifted, moving towards the bar but Stiles stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I saw it,” Stiles told him and Boyd nodded as Stiles pushed his way through the crowd of people toward Derek. They hadn’t used the signal in so long Stiles almost missed it. Scott surprisingly had come up with it Junior year during the whole Alpha pack business. They’d needed something for when they were in public, a way to let someone else know that something was happening, and they needed an excuse to get out. 

Scott had used it first chemistry once when he’d head Deucalion’s voice at the school. He’d rubbed the back of his neck and Stiles spilled hydrochloric acid on his leg. Stiles volunteered to take Scott to the nurse and they’d been dismissed, managing to head off the Alpha before he could do any damage. It had since become their go to symbol for, “I need a distraction-get me out of here”. 

The girl was laughing at something when Stiles emerged from the crowd at the bar and Derek, on his best days, was not that funny so she was obviously trying really hard. Derek’s shoulders were stiff, but they relaxed a little when he felt Stiles come up behind him. 

“We sent you for drinks like an hour ago,” Stiles said, catching Derek’s attention, but not, he noticed the girl’s. “Thought you got lost.” 

Derek smiled softly at Stiles, a real smile this time, as his shoulders loosened even more. “No, just sidetracked. Sorry.” Stiles eyes went wide, Derek never threw out unprovoked apologies, he really wanted to get out there. But the girl was not getting the hint. 

Stiles stepped closer, brushing his arm against Derek’s and even more tension leaked out of the other man so he tossed an arm over Derek’s shoulders. “I see,” Stiles turned to the girl but she blatantly ignored his presence, which rude. Also her hand was still on Derek’s chest, and that was just…not ok. 

Derek was a tactile guy when it came to pack. And it had actually surprised Stiles when he realized that nothing calmed Derek faster than personal contact. Fingers on his wrist, a firm hand between his shoulder blade, brushing a foot against his calf. Derek actually liked to be touched. By the pack. But with strangers, casual touches went against every instinct that he possessed. Stiles was pretty sure 90% of it was a wolf thing, and 10% was a Kate thing. By the look on Derek’s face, and the slight tremor in his fingers, Stiles was betting this time, it was a Kate thing, which no.

Stiles glared at the girl, who was still ignoring him in favor of telling Derek a story that involved a friend of hers and whipped cream in places that couldn’t possibly be sanitary. Without thinking, Stiles moved his hand off of Derek’s shoulders, sliding his fingers into the hair at the base of Derek’s neck and squeezed. 

Derek turned away from the girl immediately, cutting her off mid word and gave Stiles his full attention. Stiles smiled softly at that, and then, as if his brain had lost complete control over his body, moved forward and kissed Derek. 

Derek turned into Stiles and the girl’s hand slipping off of Derek’s chest at the movement. Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips before pulling away and grabbing four of the beers off the bar. “Come on, the natives are getting restless.” Stiles managed to say before the events of the past thirty seconds caught up with him and he realized that he’d just kissed Derek. He was so going to kill Scott. 

“Yeah,” Derek said softly. “Right,” he turned to the girl and offered her another fake smiled. “It was nice to meet you,” he said before grabbing the other beers and following Stiles back to the booth. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Why?” Derek asked, that one word sounding far more weighty than it had any right to. 

“I—“ Stiles fumbled, his hands flailing as he tried to remember anything of the English language. His tongue darted out wetting his bottom lip and Derek tracked the movement. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?” Derek opened his mouth, stopped, then closed it again and Stiles had a sudden panicked thought. 

“You did want rescuing right? I mean you used the signal.” Stiles sighed and banged his head on the table. He’d imagined the whole thing. He’d seen Derek with the girl and his brain had shown him what he wanted to see, made him think Derek was uncomfortable because there was a part of Stiles that had wanted Derek to be uncomfortable, that didn’t want to see Derek smiling and laughing with a hot blonde.

“Oh God, you didn’t use the signal did you. You didn’t want to be rescued. You were probably just scratching your neck and I had to come in like an idiot—I can go back and tell her. I’ll find her and tell her it was all a big misunderstanding. She was totally into you, she’ll probably—“ Stiles was already out of the booth and heading back to the bar when Derek grabbed his wrist. 

“No,” He said shaking his head and Stiles stopped. “I didn’t want…I used the signal.” 

“Oh,” Stiles relaxed slightly and slid back into the booth, this time next to Derek instead of across from him. 

Derek shifted so that their legs were touching hip to knee. “Her perfume,” Derek said softly. “It reminded me of..and she wouldn’t stop touching me.” 

“I noticed,” Stiles said morosely and Derek turned to look at him. 

“You know, you didn’t have to--you could have just said there was an emergency and we had to go.” Derek pointed out and yeah, that made sense. He wished he’d thought of that, wished he thought of anything but kissing Derek because now that’s all he could think about. The way Derek’s lips had felt, soft and full under his, the way Derek’s hair felt under his fingers. 

“I wanted to,” Stiles said before he could stop himself. Because he was tired. Tired of pretending he didn’t want this, tired of trying to ignore his feelings. Tired of wanting Derek so much and not having him. Because he was starting to think maybe he could. Have him. Because Derek had kissed him back. Not just kissed him back, Derek had curved into Stiles, chased after him when he pulled away. 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked up to see Derek staring at him, a soft almost hopeful expression on his face. “I kissed you because in that moment, I just really wanted to.” He said more firmly and Derek nodded. 

“Good,” he said and this time he leaned forward and kissed Stiles. This time Derek smiled against Stiles’s lips before pulling away and brushing his nose across Stiles’s cheek, letting out a soft breath. “Because in that moment I really wanted you to.” 

Derek kissed Stiles again, his tongue darting out over Stiles’s bottom lip as his hand gripped at Stiles’s hip. And Stiles thought, maybe this whole night hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. Which is, of course, when the music stopped, the lights cuts out and someone screamed. Yeah he was totally gonna kill Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.bella8876.tumblr.com/)


End file.
